


Parties

by i_love_your_light



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Basically, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_your_light/pseuds/i_love_your_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst hates parties, until Hanschen comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties

Ernst hated parties.  The blaring music, the dim lighting, the mass of bodies crammed into the tiny space, the pervasive smell of alcohol on everyone’s breath.  It was all too overwhelming for Ernst’s senses.  But Wendla was his best friend, and Wendla had a ginormous crush on the girl who was hosting the party, and Wendla didn’t want to go alone in case she didn’t know anyone else there, so here Ernst was, the supposed emotional support for Wendla.  Except it didn’t seem like Wendla needed any support at the moment, since she currently had her tongue in the host’s mouth in the corner of the room, while Ernst was wallflowering by the door.  Alone.  Like always.  Ernst sighed.  He hated parties.

 

He swirled his barely touched solo cup and surveyed the room again.  Even though Ernst loved people watching, people watching at parties made him feel slightly sick.  Everyone was so close and _ together _ , the lines of bodies blurring as they danced and danced.  It seemed like everyone was already coupled off, or at least making moves to getting there.  Everyone except Ernst.  He sighed louder, the sound lost in the constant thump of the bass.  Bodies and bodies and bodies, silhouettes and shapes.  Everyone blended together into shadows.  Well, Ernst considered, not everyone.

 

His eyes flickered back again to where he had not so subtly been staring for a good portion of the night.  Ernst couldn’t help it, the sight of Hanschen Rilow leaning against the railing was mesmerizing.  He looked so effortless, too, in a simple black v-neck shirt and sinfully tight jeans, his blonde hair almost glowing from the light by the stairs.  He had been at that spot almost the entire time, talking to Anna.  She kept laughing over-exaggeratedly at everything he said, using every opportunity to lean into him or brush his arm.  And while jealousy swam through Ernst’s bloodstream every time she touched him, he relished in the fact that Hanschen seemed to be incredibly unaffected by the whole affair.  He almost seemed bored. Ernst stared a little longer than was reasonable, something hot coiling in his stomach as Hanschen shifted his stance to inspect his nails, allowing Ernst to admire the curve of his back and  _ those jeans, damn it. _

 

Ernst knew all the stories.  Maybe he was a bit hungry for them, maybe despite his jealousy he relished hearing the whispered descriptions of all of Hanschen’s conquests. Maybe the things people said about Hanschen’s body provided wonderful imagery for when he needed to get off, maybe the rumors festered in the corners of his mind as he imagined what would happen if Hanschen ever did those things to him.

 

Suddenly, Hanschen turned and made direct eye contact with Ernst.  Ernst immediately jerked his head to look away, his heart pounding.  The image of Hanschen’s dark eyes boring into his own was burned into his retinas.

 

His throat was dry.  He sipped at the concoction in his cup just to have something to do, only to choke at the strong taste, heart still racing.  His eyes flickered back to the spot by the stairs anyway because  _ damn it _ he was hopeless.  But Hanschen wasn’t there.  Ernst’s heart dropped.  Had he left with Anna? No, Anna had moved over to talk to Moritz, looking slightly rejected.  Had he just left the party entirely?  What was Ernst supposed to do to occupy the time when he couldn’t admire Hanschen from afar?

 

“Not one for parties, are you, Ernst.” 

 

Ernst’s heart flew into his throat as he whirled around to find the blond at his side.  It had been more of a statement than a question, but Ernst shrugged a response anyway, fidgeting with his cup and trying desperately not to let Hanschen see how breathless he was.

 

“No,” Hanschen mused, “ this isn’t your scene at all.”  He lazily surveyed the darkened room as he crowded even further into Ernst’s personal space.  “In fact, we both know there’s only one thing here that has actually been able to keep your interest tonight.”

 

Hanschen was staring at Ernst with a heavy, pointed gaze and Ernst floundered to respond.  “O-oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Hanschen drawled, raking his gaze down Ernst’s frame. “And if I can be frank with you, darling, there’s only one thing here I’m interested in, too.”

 

Ernst couldn’t keep his eyes off of Hanschen’s lips, moving closer and closer to his own.  “What’s that?”

 

“I want to get you off” Hanschen purred into Ernst’s ear, barely brushing his fingertips against his inner thighs.  Ernst thought he might pass out.  “So you have two options, Ernst.   You can stand bored and lonely against this wall for the rest of the night,  _ or _ ,” his fingers crept further up Ernst’s thigh, “we can run off to the bathroom and I can give you the best orgasm of your life.”

 

Hanschen nipped at Ernst’s earlobe, and it took everything in Ernst not to let his knees buckle.  “Let’s do the second one” Ernst managed, with what little air was left in his lungs, eliciting a cheshire grin from Hanschen.  He immediately grabbed Ernst’s hand and pulled him through the crowd, their fingers laced together in an oddly innocent gesture compared to what Ernst knew was coming.

 

Hanschen only let go of his hand once he opened the bathroom door.  Ernst’s mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute, and he felt like he should say something as he followed the boy inside, but before he could form words Hanschen had him pressed against the door and Hanschen’s mouth was on his.

 

Ernst whimpered into the kiss as he heard Hanschen click the lock of the bathroom door in place.  Hanschen smirked against his lips, moving his hands to pin Ernst’s wrists by his head.  Ernst felt a thrill run through his body as they continued to kiss, Hanschen’s mouth rough and sure against his.  Hanschen rolled his hips into Ernst’s, making Ernst gasp and using that opportunity to work  his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth.  Hanschen tasted like cinnamon and salt, just like the rumours had said, but he also tasted like something else, something sharp and sweet and addicting.  Ernst wanted to get drunk off of the taste.  He sucked indecently on Hanschen’s tongue as Hanschen moaned into the kiss. Hanschen finally let go of his wrists to grip onto Ernst’s hips, and Ernst’s hands scrabbled desperately to find purchase in Hanschen’s hair, as if to kinesthetically prove that this was all actually happening and not just another dream.  He tugged at the strands, noting how the pull caused Hanschen’s hips to stutter into his.  He tugged again, arching into the friction as Hanschen rutted against him again and breathed “ _ fuck, _ yes” against Ernst’s lips between open-mouthed kisses. 

 

Hanschen eventually peeled away from Ernst’s mouth and began to back away slowly, pulling Ernst by his belt loops and guiding him to sit on the bathroom counter.  Situating himself between Ernst’s thighs, he moved to suck on Ernst’s neck as he skillfully undid Ernst’s jeans with one hand.    Ernst’s back arched as Hanschen slipped his hand into his pants, palming at the bulge in his underwear.  As Hanschen bit at the sensitive skin by Ernst’s jaw, Ernst realized he didn’t even know how far Hanschen planned on taking this.  Not that he would complain, any way it turned out, but the uncertainty of what was to come swirled in Ernst’s brain.  Ernst bit his lip as Hanschen continued to skim his fingers over his length, trying to keep the myriad of sounds bubbling up in his throat from escaping into the air.  He lifted his hips to allow Hanschen to slide his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, shuddering as his bare skin made contact with the cool granite.  

 

Hanschen kissed him deeply again before wrapping his fingers around Ernst’s shaft, pumping steadily.  Ernst’s toes curled in pleasure, clawing at Hanschen’s back and gnawing at his own lip, still trying not to embarrass himself by making any sound.

 

“You’re trying to be quiet.”  Hanschen said, suddenly ceasing the movement of his hand.  Ernst made a strangled noise at the back of his throat at the pause, only proving Hanschen’s statement.  Hanschen tilted his head in amusement as he watched Ernst tremble with arousal.  “Why?  Nobody’s going to be able to hear you.”

 

He resumed his stroking at a teasingly slow pace and Ernst’s fingers dug into Hanschen’s biceps.  “No one except for me, that is.  And  _ god _ , Ernst, I want to hear you.”

 

He flicked his thumb over the head and Ernst finally let go of his inhibitions, moaning loud and filthy.  Hanschen echoed the sound and began working his hand faster around Ernst.  

 

“ _ Hans _ chen-nnng...yes, oh god, yes” Ernst panted, breath hitching every time Hanschen flicked his wrist.

 

Ernst had been so wrapped up in how fucking  _ good _ it felt that he hadn’t even noticed that Hanschen had slipped his other hand inside his own jeans.  Ernst let out a low, broken sound when he saw the other boy’s hand working himself, and reached out to tug at his waistband, hungry to get Hanschen out of his clothes.

 

It ended up being slightly more of a struggle than expected;  after all, those jeans were  _ incredibly _ tight, and both boys ended up giggling at the effort it took to get them down to Hanschen’s knees.  Strangely enough, it felt to Ernst like the most intimate part of the night so far, Hanschen grinning genuinely with his forehead pressed to Ernst’s.

 

“Maybe I should’ve worn looser pants.” Hanschen murmured as Ernst finally got the jeans past Hanschen’s kneecaps.

 

Ernst hummed as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Hanschen’s briefs, “No, you really shouldn’t have.” 

 

Ernst’s mouth practically watered as he slid Hanschen’s underwear over his hips, and just like that the flicker of laughter in Hanschen’s eyes was replaced by something much darker as Ernst began to match the rhythm of Hanschen’s strokes.

 

“Mmm,  _ yeah _ , just like that,” the blond boy breathed before closing the distance between their lips once more.  They swallowed eachother’s moans as the kiss grew messier, all teeth and tongue.  Every point of contact between their bodies was electric.

 

Ernst finally had to break the kiss to throw his head back and breathe.  “ _ Oh _ , oh god, Haa- hanschen, I’m gonna...oh god.” 

 

“Yeah?” Hanschen panted hot against Ernst’s neck, fist pumping up and down at a toe-curling speed. “Am I gonna make you come, Ernst?” 

 

Ernst whined, a high-pitched, needy sound, feeling impossibly close as Hanschen sucked a mark on his neck. 

 

“ _ Come for me”  _ Hanschen commanded, and Ernst spilled ribbons over Hanschen’s fingers, hips lifting slightly off the cold granite as a tidal wave of pleasure coursed through his body.  His fingers faltered in their rhythm around Hanschen as his orgasm shook through him, but Hanschen brought his own hand to join Ernst’s. Remembering his experiment earlier, he carded his fingers through Hanschen’s hair and pulled.

“ _ Nnng, _ shit, Ernst, do that again.” Hanschen whined as he sped up his pace.  Ernst obliged, tugging harder, and Hanschen’s eyelids fluttered as he came with Ernst’s name on his lips

 

Their heavy breathing and the muted bass from outside were the only sounds in the room as they came down from their high.  Hanschen eventually pulled away to grab a wad of toilet paper and clean himself off, tossing the roll to Ernst so he could do the same.

 

Ernst didn’t look at Hanschen as he slid off the counter and pulled his pants back on, unsure of what was supposed to happen next.  But when he did look up, Hanschen was gazing at him with a look Ernst didn’t know how to read.  “What?” he asked timidly.

 

“Look at you.” Hanschen breathed, with a sort of reverence that made Ernst’s stomach flip.  He stood rooted to his spot in confusion until Hanschen gently turned him to face the mirror.

 

“No, I mean it, look.” Hanschen held him in place.  Ernst reluctantly brought his eyes up to his reflection. His face was all flushed red, his hair was a sex ruffled  _ mess _ , lips kiss-swollen and hickeys already blooming on his neck.  Hanschen placed a single kiss to his shoulder. “You’re gorgeous.” he murmured into his skin.

 

The word rippled through Ernst’s bloodstream and he saw a grin break over his reflection’s face.   He barely recognized the sexed-up, euphoric boy in the mirror in front of him, wrapped in the arms of the gorgeous boy of his dreams, but he never wanted him to change.

 

“I can hardly wait to see what you look like after I actually fuck you,” Hanschen murmured into his skin.  Ernst jerked away to turn and look at Hanschen in incredulous disbelief, and the blonde bit back a laugh.  “C’mon, don’t tell me you want this to be just a one time thing.  I mean, if you do, I’ll respect that, of course, but…”

 

“No!  I mean yes.  Yes.  I mean, I would... I mean….”

 

Hanschen cut him off with a kiss, sweeter than all the previous ones.  “You know, Gabor’s having a party next weekend…” Hanschen whispered against his lips. “Are you gonna be there?”

 

“Yeah,” Ernst breathed back automatically. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

 

Hanschen grinned wickedly. “Good.” 

 

Maybe Ernst could get used to parties.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had an anon on tumblr request a sequel for this, so look out for that soon ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think, either on here or on tumblr at i-love-your-light.tumblr.com!


End file.
